Winchester Siblings: Part 5 - A New Day Has Come
by Daunyel Shaffer
Summary: Its been 12 years since Alana was taken to Heaven. In all that time she vowed to come back to her brothers. Was it a mistake to come back or will they each find themselves and finally have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – 12 Years Later and the World Has Lost its Damn Mind

Hello world, it's been a very long 12 years for me here in Heaven. Yes, I know you haters are out there groaning to the fact that the Winchester boys still indeed have a sister. Like I said all those years ago, I'm here to keep them from going to the dark side or fulfilling that nasty destiny. Can you imagine Dean as the next Lucifer and Sam as the next Castiel. Hell would freeze over for sure!

So now I sit here waiting for Castiel to grant me permission to return to the living. Yes. I SO need to be down on earth helping to kick ass! I mean, come on, I'm still that nutty 19 year old girl. I haven't aged a bit and now with Lucifer's son Jack is on the loose. I know right now he will do anything to protect my brothers, but I JUST CANNOT trust him! I mean, come on, he's Lucifer's son, even though he considers Castiel a father figure. I know I have to let that go, but come on, a girl, a sister like me, I just can't grasp that fact yet.

Anyways, I am going to keep on Castiel to let me out of here. I can be just as bitchy down on earth then up here and besides, there IS NOTHING to do! I hate being good! We are all suppose to sit on our butts behaving, while the higher angels can move about, go to earth, fight, eat, sleep, do whatever while the rest of us just sit! NO SIR! I want out of here and I will scream, kick, bite, beat, and punch my way out of here.

But lookee here, here comes the man Castiel. Maybe he will get me out of here or maybe I will have to jump on his back and force me out of here. Either way, I AM SO OUT OF HERE!

"So, am I being released from this joint?" I asked politely.

Castiel just shakes his head. "I've been ask to send you back. Everyone here is complaining about you and its giving me a migraine. I'll send you after Crowley; you can go annoy him for all I care."

I grow this sickly sweet, shit-eating grin on my face. "Yahoo!" I yell and leap to my feet. "So when do I escape this joint?"

"How about right now? Otherwise I will have a revolution on my hands and I cannot guarantee you getting loose if that occurs."

I smile, pat his arm and say, "So let's dump this joint. I have brothers to annoy!"

Castiel just shakes his head. "Ease back into their life Alana. It's been a very long time and they may have forgotten you by now. Life has moved on."

I shrug. My brothers will remember me or I will haunt their asses. Hehe! "I'm ready to go when you are."

He taps my head and POOF! I'm back in the world of the living. I look around and holy shitballs! The world has changed. I was so not ready for this, but there is no way I am going back either. I mean, what are these funny devices people are carrying…Castiel tells me they are cellphones. Like no shit! They got small!

I shake my head. "How are the clothing details these days?" I asked, looking around. Some girls down the road are wearing these thin pants with ugly designs and sweaters. I thought my choice of clothing was bad when I was alive, but damn! Today the clothing are downright ugly!

"You can wear your jeans and tank top. That has yet to go out of style. Combat boots and jean jackets are still a go too. Just remember, keep your hair flat or in a loose ponytail, no over the top hair dos and you'll bland right in." And with that he was gone.

So where the hell am I? Damn you Castiel, you bastard! Oh look! There's a sign. I'm home in Milford, Pennsylvania. Son of a bitch! This place has changed a lot!

I trudge down a familiar road, down by the stream I used to play in and find that the road is desolate and unused. What the hell!

Nothing is where it should be. The Mansion on the hill is the same, but the trees have changed. 12 years isn't that long right? I hope to god Castiel brought me to the right year or so help me God, I am going to kick his ass.

But for now, I am going to let you my dear audience go. I need to familiarize myself with my surroundings and I have a headache. Good bye and toodles for now. I'll be seeing you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Reunion

Dean and Sam were on the road with Jack. There had been reports of vampire activity out in New Hampshire. With the weather slowly inching its way to single digits, the boys were very cold.

"I can't believe how cold it is. I wonder if this is a normal thing or not."

Sam was busy reading on his phone and looked up, "They haven't had it this cold since 12 years ago. Wasn't that when all that crap went down and we lost our sister?"

Dean gripped the steering wheel and tried not to remember, but muttered "Yes."

Jack, who was in the back seat, sat forward and asked, "You have a sister?"

Dean tried to change the subject but Jack would not let that sentence go. "Come on Dean, you had a sister? What happened to her?"

Sam intervened, "This demon bitch killed our sister and took her body. We smoked her and it killed her body. So our sister is gods know where. It's been 12 years. If she survived somehow she would have found us by now."

Jack shook his head, "That sucks. I'm so sorry."

Sam nodded and looked out the windshield at the snow that began to fall. "We are too. We miss her every day."

Dean kept driving, keeping his eyes on the road as the snow began to fall harder and darker. The roads began to slick over and he began to fish tail before he pulled off the road and stopped. "This is not right. It's the middle of May and it's snowing, like what the hell?"

A blinding light overcame them and suddenly there was a girl standing in front of the Impala. Sam's jaw dropped and Dean had a look of disbelief. Jack looked to the two brothers and asked, "What is it? What's wrong? And who is she?"

Dean shook his head as if trying to clear his head but the girl stood in front of them. "It can't be." Was all he said.

Jack was getting a bit angry and finally demanded, "Who the hell is she?"

Sam and Dean looked back to him with a look. "That's Alana." They said in unison and shook their heads.

"Your sister?"

Sam replied first, "Yes. She was supposed to be dead." He stopped as the back door behind him opened and in jumped their sister.

"Hey bros, what's cooking?"

Dean and Sam were in shock. Jack on the other hand stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Jack."

Alana looked him up and down and snubbed him. "I know who you are and I'm not happy with you being around my brothers, son of Lucifer." She snared.

Dean was the first to come out of his shock and whipped around and glared at his sister. Okay, one, I'm glad you're alive Alana and I love you, but, two, knock the mean shit off and three, Jack is our friend and deal with it."

She shrugged. "Fine. But he goes evil like his father, I am personally kicking his ass, got it?"

Jack began to laugh, "I like her! She's got spunk."

Alana looked at him as if he was nuts, "Seriously? I diss you and you like me? Holy mother of god, what have I got myself into now?"

Sam finally broke the tension and laughed. "It seems we got our team back together."

Dean shook his head, "And suddenly there's no snow. What in the world are you Alana?"

She grinned, "I'm an angel, what else?"

Dean and Sam broke out laughing and Alana smacked them both up the side of the head. "I'm serious you jerks. I am an angel that got sprung from Heaven because Castiel didn't want a revolution going on up there and I am a real pain in his ass."

Dean shook his head, "I can't believe Castiel kept you a secret all these years."

Alana sighed, "He had to. Some higher up demanded that he keep my being an angel a secret. But after some time he disappeared and Castiel took over and well, I began my annoyance all over again with the other angels. They expected me to be pure and good 100% of the time, have I ever been that? Nope. Not going to happen."

Jack kept quiet, side glancing Alana. "So does this mean we're to be mortal enemies?"

Alana arched an eyebrow, "Well if you want to be, we could, but I don't think dwiddle dee and dwiddle dumb up there would like that very much." She said and grinned. "Besides, I think liking you would be a terrible idea to them, but fun for us."

Dean turned the car on and pulled back onto the highway. "Behave Alana; I still have my guns on me."

"Yeah yeah big brother, I know that. Geesch, can't I ever have any fun?"

She glided back by Jack and gave him a quick hug, flashing a shitty grin to her brothers. "So are we on the hunt?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, before sliding back into the driver's seat. "We may as well go. There is vampire activity we have to look into. I hope you remember your training sis; we will not be saving your ass this time around."

She snickered, and pulled Jack and herself into the back seat, slamming the door shut. "Would you be careful…" Dean started and stopped. He just shook his head and watched as Sam slid back into his seat. "Is it too late to drop them off with the other hunters?"

Sam laughed, "I don't think Alana would like that and besides, if she is an angel and Jack's a demon, we got our holy two back there."

Dean muttered and started up the car and took off down the road. "This is going to be one hell of a hunt, right Sammy boy?"

Sam just nodded. But in the back of his mind, he was worried that Alana and Jack would give up their truce and tear the world apart. _What have we gotten ourselves into now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Vampire Lair

It had been a couple of hours since Alana appeared to them in front of the Impala and she now laid asleep on Jack's shoulder in the back seat. Dean was unhappy with the fact that the two adolescences were touching, but there was nothing he could do at the moment without making a scene.

"Sam, how far do we have to go yet?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off the two kids in the back seat.

"About another 30 minutes, give or take. Why?"

"I need to take a break and stretch my legs. That and untangle those two back there." He thumbed to the back seat. "I'm not comfortable with those two next to each other."

A snicker was heard from the back seat and Alana's head came up off of Jack's shoulder – Jack was still fast asleep. "Scared I may mess with him brother?" she asked.

Dean shook his head, "No. I'm afraid of what you two would do if you were alone."

Alana looked at him in disgust. "Seriously? I would never DO him! Ew!"

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her before laughing. "They so don't get it do they? An angel and a demon, like for reals."

Alana scooted back to her side as Dean slowed the Impala and stopped off along the road. "Then I suggest you two keep a few feet between each other at all times. I'm so not ready to be an Uncle."

Alana flung the door open and flew out into the darkness. "OMG! Dean! You are so sick!" she screamed and took off into the darkness.

"Alana!" Sam yelled, "It's not safe out there!"

But it was too late and she was gone. Sam shook his head and glared over to his brother. "Did you have to go there Dean? We just get her back and you send her running."

Dean shrugged, "She'll come back." He nodded back to Jack, "I think she likes him."

Jack was not amused and pulled himself from the back seat. "She finds me grotesque and a demon. There is no liking there Dean. Trust me when I tell you this, I rather burn then be her boyfriend."

Sam laughed, "Now that sounds right. See Dean? No trouble there. Now I just hope Alana stays out of trouble until she comes back."

Dean leaned against the car door, looking up to the dark sky, "And I pray that the vampires don't find her."

Sam agreed, "That's all we need, Alana and vampires."

Alana ran into the forest in the pure darkness. She wasn't afraid, not that would make her weak, but her instincts kept telling her to turn back. She didn't listen and kept going. Eventually she fell over a tree limb and fell to her knees, cutting them up and she began to bleed.

She sat on her butt and shook her head. This here was vampire territory and she was bleeding, what a moron she was. _Like hello vampires! Free dinner here._ "I'm so stupid." She muttered and she froze when she heard a branch snap.

"Well hello little girl, what brings you out to these parts of the woods? Are you looking for some fun or are you hungry?" The edgy voice asked.

She got to her feet and looked around, all she saw was darkness. "I'm lost and just trying to get back to my brothers. It's been a long few weeks for me."

The voice came closer, "Bleeding like that is sure to cause you trouble little girl. Best come with me if you want to live."

"What if I don't, how can I trust you?"

The voice laughed, "Don't get me wrong little girl, that blood smells delicious, but I don't feed off of angels, no matter what you smell like."

"How do you know I'm an angel?"

The voice crept over her, slithering like a snake, "I can smell it on you. To others like me you are fair game. Come now and let's get you washed up and then we will find your brothers."

She took a deep breath and felt for the energy around her. She felt no ill from the voice. "Alright then, please show me yourself and I will follow you."

A young man of mid-20s stepped from the darkness. His icy blue eyes stared into hers. He had longish dark black hair, their tips red as blood. "Coming?" he asked.

She nodded, "Lead the way."

She was going to ask his name, get more comfortable with him, but she knew she was playing a dangerous game and with a vampire no less. Oh how Dean and Sam would kick her in the ass for being so reckless!

As they crossed the woods, down near a stream, he stopped and motion to her to clean her wounds. "It'll be cold, but you can get the blood off you. It seems its slowing as we speak."

She nodded and knelt down and washed her knees off before cleaning her hands. He was indeed right and her knees had begun to stop bleeding. "I guess being an angel has its perks huh?" she asked.

The man moved away from her and stepped onto a very large rock. "I wouldn't know. I've never come across an angel before."

She knew telling him anything would risk her life, but she felt safe in his presence. "I'm an angel that was cast out of Heaven for fear of a rebellion. I was taken by a demon some 12 years ago. For my silence, they let me come back, only because of who my family is and who their friends are."

The man kept his gaze on her, "You're a Winchester. I thought you smelled familiar."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know you do I?"

He shook his head. My pack nearly killed you years ago. You were so brave then, just like you are now. I always wondered what happened to you. One minute you were here and the next you were gone."

She moved up closer to him and looked him dead in the face, "I died. Simple as that. My body was burnt and I was gone. Now I am back as an angel, not a human. So if you are going to attack me you best as well do it now. My brothers will be here soon."

He looked down to her with sadness in his eyes. "I would never take a life. My pack would, they kill without remorse. I was turned for revenge. You are free to go. It was nice to finally meet you face to face Alana Winchester." And with that he was gone.

She shook her head, how in the world did he know her and where was this attack? Before she could think another thought, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She flung around and punched the figure. When the word "ouch" came out, she knew she was in trouble. "Sorry Jack."

He rubbed his face. "Dean and Sam said you had a nasty punch, I didn't know how deadly."

She grabbed him and gave him a hug. "Just remember to not do that again and we'll be fine." She said and began to move away from the lake and the memory of the stranger.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he caught up with her.

"Back to the car silly. We have to keep moving."

Jack shook his head, "Dean and Sam found the nest of vampires. They sent me to find you."

"How many were there?" she asked.

"Too many. But Dean and Sam torched the shack they were staying in."

She shook her head, "Then I think it's time we got the hell out of here. We're going to have many vampires on our heels. Those damn idiots are going to get us killed!"

Jack led her back to the car and pushed her in, before closing the door. He slid into the driver's seat and started the car before cruising down the road. "I can't believe my brother allows you to drive this vehicle." She muttered.

"He had to, they'll be heading this way any minute. Be ready for a hard stop."

It was as if like magic that the boys appeared and Jack hit the brakes hard. Dean opened the driver's seat and nudged Jack to the other seat, while Sam climbed in back with Alana. "I think it's time to go." Dean said as he brought the car around quickly and took off fast down the dark road.

"You two are such morons. Burning a nest full of vampire's shack. Really?"

Dean shook his head, "We did what had to be done while you had your little outing sis."

She smirked, "I came across one of them, yet he didn't harm me in any way. Helped me too. Said he knew me 12 years ago. Did we fit a pack of vampires back then?"

Sam took a minute to think, "We did. Back in Pennsylvania. You were only a little girl at the time. One minute the vampires were killing everyone in sight and the next we found you in a tree stump nice and safe."

She smiled, "The vampire tonight, I think he saved me then, just like he did tonight."

Dean groaned, "Alana, no matter what, vampires kill, plain and simple."

"But what if.." she started and Dean stopped her, "They don't care about humans Alana, remember that the next time." He said and kept driving into the darkness.


End file.
